


【双表哥】双生

by Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: ABO, M/M, 双表哥, 法罗朱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts
Relationships: Tybalt/Tybalt





	【双表哥】双生

_“眼下搅乱了我这已感到疲惫不堪的，或者说受到约束或扭曲的心灵的唯一一件事是，有人想待我好，却又不想索取任何报答。” ——《蜘蛛女之吻》_

他又一次在你身下呜咽，哭泣，发出沉溺于欢愉的也让他自己恶心的叫声。你知道他恶心这个。他享受这个时刻，他痛恨这个时刻。你能怎么办呢？你的感情想取悦他，你的理智又厌恶这个使他痛恨的自己。从他身上滚下去，滚下去。你的大脑在这样嚣叫。两种极端且完全相反的情绪让你的心脏发出了尖锐的撕扯断裂声，嘶啦，嘶啦。你的血流了一胸腔，他的体液淌了一床。

然后你注意到同样刺耳的撕裂声发自你们扭缠在一起的床上。他忍耐得太过头，这折磨让他把床单撕开了。他的手指陷在里面，指肚因为用力而绷起弧度。这为什么要是折磨呢，你痛苦地想，你是多么敬他爱他，你的哥哥，你唯一的哥哥，你的Omega，你的，你的，你的。为什么会变成折磨呢。你愿意把自己揉碎，将自己的碎片揉进他大大小小的伤口里，你会成为他愈合皮肤中的一部分，你会顺着他的血管蜿蜒进他身体的每一处，你会变成河流，淌入那密境中的幽林。变成他的一部分，你这样奢望。变成他的一部分，你们流着相同的血。

他抬起那双棕色的眼睛看你。那双眼睛现在雾蒙蒙，被情欲与脆弱冲垮，水雾慢慢聚积起来，顺着眼眶的边缘往下落啊落，混进他满脸的汗水里再也分不出来，又一同混进床单上潮湿黏糊的液体里。

再也分不出来。

于是你俯下身去吻他，你的唇舌卷过他的嘴，舔过他的耳垂，你的舌尖没忍住拨弄了一下他的耳环。小小的圆圈形状的金属被你的舌头捂热了，你舔弄着它，它就带着耳垂也一起颤。你忍不住含着他的耳朵轻声细语，哥哥，你为什么哭？

你并没有指望能盼得一个回答。你一直在问他这个问题，从每一次满月升起到新月垂落，月复一月，年复一年，城外的河里结了冰又消融，成群的雪候鸟南飞又归巢。这两年你看尽了他在床上的样子，可在这之前你已经数不清看了他多少年。哥哥，哥哥，你总是这样叫他。

哥哥，你为什么哭？

今晚也不会有所不同。他没有回答你，只是透过泪眼蒙眬的眼睛看你。多么神奇，在这短短的一霎那，那双眼睛里的痛恨消失了，但你知道令他恶心的东西仍然扎根在他的骨髓里。就像他手中的剑与匕首，他在握紧它们为仇恨而战的时候，那利刃切开空气带起的湍流映成他眼中锋利的神采，可你很难说他的仇恨不包含他需要为仇恨而战本身。

所以此刻你怀中的人的厌恶也同样。不是针对你，你对自己说，不是你。你让自己这样相信。看啊，你的哥哥，他在这最为神魂颠倒又最为敏感的时刻看着你呢。

你加深了你的动作，把你的一切送进他的身体。你看着他的颤抖和他脸上的红潮，你看着你自己的污秽和他身上的荣光。卡普莱家族的荣誉，剑，看门狗，随便他们怎么说，都跟你哥哥的光半点关系也没有。你们不配，你想，你们不配。滚。你们不配。谁都不能亵渎他，谁都没资格妄自评判他。你从有未哪怕一秒钟觉得分化带来的差异能有损半分他的骄傲和挺拔，即便你是一个Alpha，你依然想匍匐在他脚下亲吻他的靴底，盼着能得到他的片刻注视。最终你得到了，你一直没能找到机会那样做，可是你仍然得到了。不仅是注视，你得到了他的肌肤之亲，他的欲望，乃至他的腺体，同时你也得到了他的眼泪，和他的痛苦。那痛苦灼烧着他，执拗着不肯向你寻求一丝出口，把你烫得血肉模糊。你的心脏被他的眼泪烧穿。疼，哥哥，疼。你在心里这样低声叫唤，然后你更加用力地把他嵌进怀抱。

你们的味道水乳交融，他的味道……你在这里打断了思绪。他从不喜欢提这个。哪怕你在他的味道中迷醉，他在你的味道中最终哭着卸下一些隐忍。他不痛恨你，可他痛恨这一切。味道，信息素，一切这些由不得选择的外力。而你在毫无预兆的某一刻意识到他不痛恨你，也只是因为你是你。你吞下心里的血液，你笑了，在一个无人的黑暗里，你没有点起烛灯，你闻着刀尖上的腥甜，好像它们突然变成了琼浆。你同样意识到你并非没有一丁点主意。现在你有了。

半小时后你下楼去他的房间找他。你的动作干净利落，迅速果决。你很疼，这比你小时候挨过的任何一顿打、之前受过的任何一次伤都要疼，你疼得冷汗淋漓，止血也费了好大一番功夫。但这不算什么。没什么能和你的哥哥相比。你来到他的房间，把一包东西放到他面前的桌子上。油布的一侧洇着血，模糊的血红边际还在沿着布料的纹路扩散。那是你的血。

那里面是你的腺体。你割了孕育你信息素的腺体。

你带着点期待地看着他。你说，哥哥，你现在相信我了吗。

你看到他睁大的眼睛，那里面爆发出的情绪差点将你淹没。你不禁忐忑，你在他眼睛里的惊愕和难过中不安地寻找。他会高兴吗，你做对了吗。你开始没有了底气。你看着他向你走来，抬手伸向你的伤口又缩了回去，眼里布满血丝和湿气，嘴里喃喃自语是我不好。不是，不是，你在心里焦急地喊叫，不是哥哥的错。你想拉起他的手，你想看他笑。

你的虔诚盼望并没有让你等待太久。你的哥哥抬手抹了抹眼睛，向着无措的你露出一个安慰的微笑。

然后他抽出匕首，刀刃向自己腺体的方向落去。

Fin.


End file.
